


Dinner and a Movie

by afrocurl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-23
Updated: 2007-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you get Logan to leave the hotel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insunshine/gifts).



> Thanks to [](http://delicatelight.livejournal.com/profile)[**delicatelight**](http://delicatelight.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Written for [](http://insunshine.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://insunshine.livejournal.com/)**insunshine** as a ficlet for a meme she posted. I wanted to share it with everyone else, so here we go. At this point, all mistakes are my own.

“What are we doing tonight?” she asked playfully while she twirled her hair against her index finger.

“You’re supposed to pick this time, Veronica.”

“I picked last time.”

“No, you didn’t. We stayed in at my place and groped last time—my choice.”

“We do that every time, Logan,” she giggled.

“I know, but that’s _all_ I wanted to do last time. No pretense of a movie.”

“Oh, so that’s how you managed that,” she intoned.

“Exactly. Your choice for tonight, however,” he retorted.

“Fine,” she huffed. Silence echoed through their phones before her sultry voice made a sound. “Dinner and a movie.”

“Rental or theatre?” he asked.

“Theatre. There’s _Pirates II_ or _The Devil Wears Prada_ at the AMC at least.”

“There’s no way I’m going to see _Prada_ ,” he stated forcefully.

“Not even if I promise to—” she trailed off.

“Promise to _what_?” he demanded.

“I’ll tell you if you agree to go,” she snickered.

“That’s evil,” he said with a resigned hiss.

“And I’m me. What’s your problem?” she chided.

“Nothing,” he sighed. “What time is the show?”

“Nine-thirty,” she chirped.

“I’ll get you at seven for dinner. Luigi’s again?”

“Sure.”

“See you then, bobcat.” Logan clicked the phone dead. The clock above the espresso machine told him it was three thirty-seven P.M. That left him with at least nine hours of waiting for his compensation for this date.

It was going to be a long night, he thought before he shuffled off the couch and into his room. The thought of what she was going to do to him left him wanting her hot mouth against his skin. Knowing well enough that she wasn’t going to magically appear at his doorstep, Logan let his hand grip his length before he flopped against the bed.


End file.
